The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `Medallion Dark Red` (Oglevee No. 8069, Breeder No. EL-32-88). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Connellsville, Pa. on Jul. 19, 1988. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of the female parent `Sunbelt Dark Red` (unpatented) and the male parent `Veronica` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,054). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. on Jan. 24, 1989. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a several year period. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety has the dark red bloom of the variety `Sunbelt Dark Red` and the medium green foliage and compact habit of the variety `Veronica`. The variety `Sunbelt Dark Red` has a larger growth habit and the variety `Veronica` has smaller foliage and a ligher color as compared with the new variety.
The cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night, 68.degree. F. day and 71.degree. F. vent, has a response time of 6 weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted on Feb. 14, 1989 and flowered on Apr. 4, 1989.